


Three words, two hearts, one maybe

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Birthday Lance, Lance's Birthday, M/M, Miscommunication, but he isnt hes super in love with him, he was just planning a birthday surprise, lance gets worried shiros going to break up with him, like false angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Shiro shifted as he woke up, yawning and uncurling himself from Lance as he stretched, but instead of getting up, he gave a soft sleepy sigh and pulled Lance back against him, pressing a few kisses to his shoulder.Lance clenched his jaw and frowned. Why was Shiro doing that? Shiro nuzzled him, clearly knowing that Lance was awake now, and rolled him over onto his back, pressing a few kisses along his jaw.Lance huffed, shrugging him off and rolling back over, facing away from him.“Stop it.” He mumbled.Shiro didn’t say anything for a few moments, and then tentatively laid a hand on Lance’s shoulder, Lance flinching as he did so. “Baby?” He asked gently. “What’s wrong?”Lance swallowed thickly at that, eyes welling with tears. He sniffed, biting down on his bottom lip as it trembled. Why did Shiro have to do that? Why did he have to act as if nothing was wrong, as if he didn’t know what he’d been doing?





	Three words, two hearts, one maybe

Lance didn’t like to think that he was clingy. He did, however, miss his boyfriend when he wasn’t around. And Shiro… hadn’t been around a lot. Lance didn’t want to assume the worst, and think that Shiro was purposefully avoiding him, but he’d barely seen the man all week.

He knew that they were busy; they always were, and Lance never tried to stop Shiro from training or going over plans when he needed to. He always made sure that he gave Shiro as much space as he needed, and he was there when he got back to their room at night to cuddle with.

And Shiro always made time for Lance. Despite being busy; training and putting together battle plans, and you know, battling the Galra in the intergalactic space war that they’d somehow become in charge of winning, his boyfriend always made time for him. Always.

So it stung a little when all this past week, Lance had only seen Shiro in bed at night, and then they’d been, well, sleeping. He’d seen him at meals and during morning training, but that was when everyone else was around, too.

He’d even gone off on a mission with Keith for a whole entire day and no matter how much he asked Coran and Allura, they’d refused to tell him what it was.

Everything seemed fine with Shiro, but… Lance couldn’t shake the feeling of uneasiness. They’d been dating for a good few months now, and Lance had always been anxious that he wasn’t good enough for Shiro, or that Shiro was only fooling himself into thinking that he liked Lance back. Sure, Shiro had done a lot to ease those anxieties the longer they were together, but… this past week had made them return at full force.

Maybe it was stupid, but it wasn’t exactly something that Lance could help.

His boyfriend was actively avoiding him during the day to the point that Lance had given up looking for him, and even considered going back to sleep in his old room for the night just from how anxious he was, but Shiro had curled around him just as he did every night that night, so Lance just didn’t understand it.

Maybe Shiro’s body had just gotten used to cuddling with Lance at night and he didn’t really want to cuddle with him. He couldn’t help what he did when he was unconscious!

Lance was being stupid. He was probably being stupid. But he missed Shiro, dammit, and Shiro didn’t seem to give a damn about missing him. He’d barely even kissed him, either, and Lance knew for a fact that if there was one thing that Shiro would always set aside time for it was kissing. That man loved kissing. He’d had a kiss on the forehead good morning and a kiss on the cheek goodnight, before he rushed off to start the day or passed out in the evenings.

Lance couldn’t stop the hurt tears from welling up in his eyes as Shiro rushed out of their room that morning, barely even stopping to say a word to him as he pulled his clothes on and rushed out the door. What had gone wrong? Did Shiro… not love him anymore? Maybe he was trying to let him down easy, or maybe he figured that if he went on like this for long enough then Lance would break up with him, and then he wouldn’t have to do it himself.

Would Shiro really do that?

They had training this morning but Lance didn’t really feel like going at all. If Shiro was really going to keep treating him like this, then Lance didn’t want to go. He curled back up in bed, pulling Shiro’s pillow against his chest and trying to calm himself down.

He didn’t get back to sleep, but he did end up with Hunk trying to get him out of bed. Hunk. Not Shiro. No, not Shiro in Shiro’s room with Shiro’s boyfriend. Hunk.

“What’s going on, do you feel okay?” Hunk asked worriedly, checking Lance’s forehead temperature with his palm.

“Do you think Shiro loves me?” Lance asked, voice small and Hunk furrowed his brows.

“Shiro’s told you he loves you, hasn’t he?” Hunk asked, tilting his head.

Lance gave a small shrug. “I mean… he’s said that, yeah.”

“But?”

“But do you think he loves me?”

Hunk looked bewildered. “Yes? Don’t you?”

Lance sighed softly. “Yeah, I’m just being dumb, forget about it.”

“Are you and Shiro fighting?”

“I wish we were fighting.” Lance said, looking away. “He’s barely said a word to me all week.”

“Oh.” Hunk said, looking nervous. “Well, I’m sure everything’s fine, just- if you’re feeling okay, then get dressed and come to training, okay?” He said, and practically bolting from the room.

What the hell? Why was Hunk acting so suspicious? Did he… did he know something that Lance didn’t? Had he noticed something? Maybe he knew that Shiro didn’t really love Lance anymore and he’d had to leave before he could say anything so that Shiro could tell him himself.

Lance sighed, blinking back the tears as they pricked behind his eyes and forced himself to get dressed. He didn’t want to go to training and he didn’t want to see Shiro; or anyone else for that matter, but he forced himself.

Training really dragged, and Lance excused himself as soon as it was done. At least if Lance left first then he wouldn’t be left alone after realising that everyone else already had better things to do than spend time with him.

He didn’t say a word at dinner, leaving as soon as he was done and heavily debated going to sleep in his old room. He didn’t want to see Shiro. The thought of seeing Shiro just- made him feel absolutely sick with anxiety. What did Shiro think when he looked at him? Clearly not that he wanted to spend time with him, or love and cherish him like he had before. Something had changed, and Lance didn’t know what.

He didn’t bother to hurry in the shower and changing, because he knew that Shiro would be late to bed anyway. He couldn’t remember the last time that Shiro had come back just to cuddle with him like he used to. He clearly had more important things to do, anyway.

Eventually Lance got into bed, with still no sign of Shiro, but he couldn’t fall asleep. He missed him. He missed him so much. After around an hour he gave in, pulling his shirt off and putting one of Shiro’s on, letting himself be enveloped by Shiro’s scent as he snuggled back down.

He was still awake when Shiro came to bed, but he didn’t move. He heard the movement as Shiro got changed for bed, and then felt the dip in the bed as he got in next to him. Lance tried his hardest not to tense as Shiro curled his body around Lance’s, sliding an arm around his waist and pressing a delicate kiss to the back of his neck.

It didn’t take Lance to fall asleep like that, with Shiro curled around him; it never did. And the next thing he was aware of, was waking up in the morning, with Shiro still in bed beside him. He doubted he’d be there for long, though.

Shiro shifted as he woke up, yawning and uncurling himself from Lance as he stretched, but instead of getting up, he gave a soft sleepy sigh and pulled Lance back against him, pressing a few kisses to his shoulder.

Lance clenched his jaw and frowned. Why was Shiro doing that? Shiro nuzzled him, clearly knowing that Lance was awake now, and rolled him over onto his back, pressing a few kisses along his jaw.

Lance huffed, shrugging him off and rolling back over, facing away from him.

“Stop it.” He mumbled.

Shiro didn’t say anything for a few moments, and then tentatively laid a hand on Lance’s shoulder, Lance flinching as he did so. “Baby?” He asked gently. “What’s wrong?”

Lance swallowed thickly at that, eyes welling with tears. He sniffed, biting down on his bottom lip as it trembled. Why did Shiro have to do that? Why did he have to act as if nothing was wrong, as if he didn’t know what he’d been doing?

“Lance, baby.” Shiro said softly, tentatively pulling Lance into his arms, and Lance made to pull away again, but melted against him as he let out a soft sob.

He couldn’t. He couldn’t, how could he? He’d missed him so much. He loved him so much.

“Baby, talk to me, what’s wrong?” Shiro asked, cradling him against him and pressing kisses to his head, which unfortunately, only made Lance cry harder.

“Are you gonna break up with me?” Lance asked, voice small and shaky.

“What?” Shiro asked, sounding shocked. “Lance- what? Why would I-? Lance- why on earth would I break up with you?”

He really did sound shocked.

Lance pulled away from him, wiping his eyes and looking at him distrustfully. “You really need to ask me that?” He asked, blinking back his tears. “You’ve barely spoken to me in longer than a week- you’ve- you haven’t talked to me, you haven’t kissed me, you haven’t done any of the things that you usually do, and when you’ve held me it’s only when you’ve been asleep, you’ve been avoiding me! What am I supposed to think?”

Shiro’s face fell and his shoulders drooped. “I’m sorry.” He said, biting his lip.

“I just… if you’re not gonna break up with me then… why?”

Shiro sighed, looking up at him. “I’m really bad at keeping secrets.” He said, but that gave Lance no insight at all to what he meant. “I- look, just- you know that calendar we made a little while back, to try and track Earth time?”

Lance gave a small nod.

“Well, it’s July, apparently. More specifically the twenty-eighth.”

Lance blinked at him, and then his lips parted. “That’s-”

“I just wanted to do something to surprise you.” Shiro said, looking extremely guilty. “But it needed a lot of planning and I needed help from everyone and I’m the worst secret keeper in the world, and I knew that if I was around you then I’d end up just blurting something out, and the surprise would be ruined.”

Lance frowned, opening his mouth and then closing it again.

“But I guess it would’ve worked out better that way…” He said, frowning sadly. “Baby, I never meant to hurt you, I’m sorry.”

“You were just… trying to do something nice for me?” Lance asked, the pieces still not quite having put themselves together in his head. “You’re not breaking up with me.”

“I’m not breaking up with you.”

“And you still love me.”

“I love you more than anything, Lance.” Shiro said, and Lance bit his lip, sniffing.

Shiro pulled Lance into his arms, wrapping them tightly around him and kissing his head. Lance leaned into him, burying his face in his neck and letting himself relax for the first time since this had started. It was fine, everything was fine, and Lance had just been panicking.

“I uh, I went to the mall with Keith the other day to get some supplies for your party, and Hunk’s baked you a really nice cake. I mean… I haven’t tasted it, but it looks really good.”

“You did?” Lance asked, looking up at him with a small smile.

“Yeah. I know it might not seem… worth it, though.”

Lance gently cupped his face. “It’s okay.” He said softly. “It’s not your fault, you were trying to do something nice for me. I should have talked to you before if it was bothering me. I just… get in my head sometimes and blow things out of proportion and then they seem like something that they’re not.”

Shiro gently pressed their lips together. “Let me be sorry.”

“Okay.” Lance murmured, kissing him softly back.

“The others will probably already be up and waiting, we should go.”

Lance hummed, pulling away from him and getting up, going to put his clothes on, and pulling a clean shirt of Shiro’s on.Shiro dressed too, and then slid an arm around Lance’s waist, kissing his temple and leading him out.

Everyone was already out like Shiro had said, waiting for Lance. Shiro put his hands over Lance’s eyes as they got to where they were hosting the party, taking them away as everyone yelled “surprise”.

There were streamers and banners that had been hung, the table decorated with confetti. The cake that Hunk had made was on the table, and it looked amazing, just as Shiro had said, reading “Happy Birthday Lance” across it in blue icing. There was a cluster of presents wrapped, too.

“Guys…” Lance said, biting his lip and willing himself not to tear up again. He was already feeling very emotionally delicate today, and he didn’t need to be crying again.

“Shiro.” Pidge said sharply, looking at Lance and then glaring at him. “Lance’s eyes are red, did you make him cry on his birthday?”

“Uh…” Shiro said, cheeks flushing. “I’d rather um, not talk about it.”

“You did!” She accused, moving forward to pull Lance into a protective hug. “What did your big mean boyfriend do?” She asked in a baby voice and Lance giggled.

“Nothing, he didn’t do anything.” Lance said, shaking his head, and letting everyone give him a birthday hug in turn. “Thank you guys so much, honestly, I didn’t even know it was my birthday.”

“You’re the one that made the calendar.” Keith pointed out.

“I haven’t checked it for a while!” Lance protested.

“Did this morning have something to do with what you asked me the other day?” Hunk asked quietly and Lance sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, but it was just… a misunderstanding. It was my fault.”

“It was my fault.” Shiro countered, clearly having heard a little of the conversation and wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist. “Just means I gotta spend my time making up for it, and showering you with all of my love and affection. Make sure that you know that you are the most loved and cherished person that ever existed.” He said, pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s cheek.

“That ever existed?” Lance asked with a soft smile, turning his head to press their lips together.

“That ever will.” Shiro replied against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> [you can check me out on twitter here](https://twitter.com/thatsforme2know) (this was a request fic, there’s info for requests here)


End file.
